Factions Server History
This page details, in chronological order and in as complete a manner as possible, the history of the various wars and major events that took place throughout the history of the PvP Server. =Unofficial TWC Servers= The Great War Full Article: The Great War The Great War was the biggest war the community server saw, it involved the Dwarven coalition confronting The Brotherhood along its Brettonian allies. Following several Brotherhood victories, what was left of the coalition, reformed into the United Empire in order to help the coalition's previous failures: discipline and coordination. After almost a month of fighting it was decided to agree to a white peace. =The First World= See: Chronological List of First World Events The First World was launched on January 2012, the initial player base mostly consisted of players from the Comunity Servers with some, few, new faces. The factions at the beginning were mostly recreations of old ones with a few additions. This map was characterized by the largest landmass in history and the creation of coalitions to counter aggressive factions. For most of the map, there existed a four way struggle of power among the major factions, them being: The Dwarven Empire, The Brotherhood, the Men of the North and the Order of Dalmaitus. The flexible political landscape greatly favoured a general balance of power, with some grouping up, more than once, if one of the others became a threat or a tempting target. The map's first conflict was the Northmen-Wicked Men Conficts and the last was the Astaraeth-Sher'Zulian Territorial Confilct. The First map's biggest wars were: The First Coalition War, The Second Coalition War and The League War. The map was closed after a general consensus agreed on the server needing a fresh start, and so it was brought down on August 2012. =The Second World= See: Chronological List of Second World Events The Second World was launched on August 2012, the initial player base mostly consisted of players from the First Map with some, few, new faces. At the begining, the server's more remarcable factions from the First Map were reformed, like The Brotherhood, the Men of the North, the Dwarves, the Belkan Empire, Byzantium and the Wolfpack. This map was characterized by having a small dimenssion and the idea of wars and conflicts for the factions' area of influence outside their actual claims. The most prominent and influential factions of this map were: The Dwarves, The Brotherhood, the Men of the North and nearing the end, North Korea. However, the Dwarves were clearly superior to the Men of the North after the Fourth Northern-Dwarven War and to The Brotherhood after the Dwarven - Brotherhood War. This map saw the apperance of many new players from different migrational waves. The map's first conflict was The Seven-Day Siege and the last was the Great Northern War. The Second Map's biggest wars were: The Fourth Northern-Dwarven War, the Dwarven-Varnic War, the Dwarven - Brotherhood War, the Hansa - Etat De l'Or War, the Cake Crusade, the North Korean War and the Great Northern War. The map was closed after the Factions plug-in crashed and the work needed to get every faction back to a functional state, just was too much. It was so that it was brought down on March 2013. = The Third World = See: Chronological List of Third World Events The Third World was launched on April 2013, the initial player base mostly consisted of players from the previous maps, but also saw the creation of many new factions along with these. Amongst the old faces with new factions were Karastir, the Wylfing/VOC, the Kingdom of Aurora and the Kingdom of Albion. However many chose to reform their old factions, such as the Dwarven Empire, North Korea, Byzantium, Vaenor, Saphiri, FireNation, the Belkan Empire, the Travellers of Windrose and Forlorn. This map was characterized by having the same dimenssion as the previous one, the idea of wars and conflicts for the factions' area of influence outside their actual claims, the use of a handmade map and the unprecedented amount of annexations. The most prominent and influential factions of this map were: The Dwarven Empire, North Korea, Vaenor, the Belkan Empire, VOC, Raven and nearing the end, Werenia and CCCP. The clear victors, however, were North Korea, as they managed to defeat almost every faction on the server during the conflict known as North Korea vs The World. The map's first conflict was the Mount Fuji War and the last was the Raven-Rakthar War of Inactivity. The Third Map's biggest wars were: The Thracian War, the Norman-Vaenorian War, North Korea vs The World, and the Dwarven-Raven War of Skaven Liberation. The map was closed after a general consensus was achieved on the forums, agreeing on the map having several flaws and a restart being necessary before all players were lost. It was so that it was brought down on August 2013. = The Fourth World = See: Chronological List of Fourth World Events The Fourth World was launched on August 2013, the initial player base mostly consisted of players from the previous maps, forming both old and new factions, however, at the begining there were a lot of new faction names that didn't survive much time. Amongst the old factions, were the Dwarven Empire, North Korea, Saphiri, the Belkan Empire, the Travellers of Windrose, Rome, CCCP and Raven. The VOC turned into the Vikingr, most Vaenorian faces with several reinforcements formed Arkadia and Prugundy was formed by old Karastirians and Werenians. This map was characterized for having smaller dimenssions than the previous ones, the idea of wars and conflicts for the factions' area of influence outside their actual claims, with the addition of the province mechanic to regulate war gains and avoid full annexations and the fear for all out war between the big alliances. The most prominent and influential factions of this map were: The Dwarven Empire, North Korea, Arkadia, the Belkan Empire, the Vikingr, Raven and Prugundy and during the late ressurgence of activity: Thraaxin and the Order of Blikege. The faction that was closer to been the clear victors, were Arkadia, as they managed to vassalize most of the western part of the map and had the biggest amount of players by far. The map's first conflict was the BeanBarony-Roman Border Conflict and the last was the First Thraaxin Crusade. The Fourth Map's biggest wars were: The Northern War, Prugundian-Saphirian Border Clashes, and the First Thraaxin Crusade. The map was closed after activity fadded away and after a breif ressurgence in January 2014, the map was left completely empty even if online for several months. = The Fifth World (Sendera) = See: Sendera PvP History The Fifth World was launched on August 2014, Sendera's release was expected for several months by the Minecraftcenter players, the new release promised a lot of new features that could keep players more interested than on the fourth world. Several new features debuted on this map, like the implementation of Towny over Factions and the parallel adventure world where players were able to fight customized mobs. The most known reformed factions, now Towny nations, were the Dwarven Empire, North Korea, Saphiri, the Belkan Empire, Raven, Prugundy, Palamaine and the Uesugi Clan. Alongside these, other numerous nations debuted like the Nordics and Arenland while the old VOC player base created the Reich and then Scotria. This map was characterized for having smaller dimmenssions than most of the previous ones and by being the first one not round but squared. The most prominent nations were the Dwarven Empire and the Belkan Empire, between both gathering close to 150 players across all their towns. The clear victors of this map were the Dwarven Empire after besting their closest rivals the Belkan Empire in two wars. The map's first conflict was the Dwarven-Arenland War and the last was the Prugundian War of Revenge. Sendera's biggest wars were: The Second Dwarven-Belkan Conflict, Raven Invasion of the North, and The Drodman Rebellion War. The map fell into inactivity barely two months after its opening due to the lack of free time due to vacations ending and a general opinion that Towny had several problems that didn't allow the proper counters and incentives to go to war and the agglutination of players in very few nations which led to inaction, the adventure map provided players with some fun for a while but in the end it wasn't enough to counter the flaws in the very essence of the server: PvP. = The Sixth World (First MCW Map) = See: Chronological List of Sixth World Events Following the general abandonment of the official fifth world (Sendera) and seeing no fast solution to the Towny issue with wars, the community decided to launch its own server within Total War Center with Factions being brought back and having rules similar to maps 1, 2 and 3. The Server was launched on January 1st 2015. Amongst the old factions, were the Dwarven Empire, North Korea, Saphiri and the Belkan Empire. However, new factions arose from the ashes of old ones such as: The Ironborn, the Kingdom of Carazon, Los Noobos, the Knights of the Vale, Kaeros, the Vulcans and the House of Alba. Following several weeks of high activity, a few wars ocurred, but most factions became inactive, and by April 2015, the map was brought down and the community came to a state of hibernation. Only three wars are worth mention in this map: The Holy Moatist War on Carazon, the Second Ironborn-Vale Conflict and the Carazonese Invasion of Kaeros, however, due to restrains of time, they were mostly left undocumented. = The Seventh World (Second MCW Map) = See: Chronological List of Seventh World Events After a pause of nearly six months, several members of the community pressed for a new map to be released, a decent amount of activity was achieved, with some old veterans coming back to Minecraft as well as some new faces. The map was launched on July 2015 North Korea, Saphiri, Kaeros, Alba and Raven reapered on the political stage, as well as the Dwarven Empire rebranding themselves "Elves", new factions were formed like the Shinra Corporation, the Kingdom of Ithlum, the Queendom of Karamagne, the Tribes of Suomi, the Teutonic Order, the Isles of the Stormlands and the Incan Empire. The map failed to increase its playerbase and so many of factions eventually got bored and the levels of activity dropped beyond what was necesary for conflict to arise after a couple of months. The wars worth mentioning on this map were: The Raids on Cuzco, the Stormlands retaliation War on Raven, the Raven Invasion of Karamagne and The Elves' punishment War on the Stormlands. = The Eigth World = See: Chronological List of Eight World Events During the summer of 2016, Brogan, called for a revival of the TWC Minecraft community. Himself taking care of the technical issues, several groups were convinced to come back to the community to begin a new map. The map was launched on the 16th of July 2016, with old factions making a comeback such as the Dwarven Empire, the Men of the North and North Korea. Amongst the new factions that were formed on these map were: The High Kingdom of Eire, the Grand County of Reiksgard, the Grand Barony of Leviathan, the Crusaders of Belka, the Orks, Marienstadt, Fedayeen, the Dictate of Remus, the Architects' League, the City of Aquila, the Barony of Schmetterlinge and the DOK. This map saw a return to TWC as an unofficial Minecraft server and a bigger interest compared to the previous two maps. = The Ninth World (Ascent of Empires) = See: Chronological List of Ninth World Events As activity declined on the Eigth World, the server's members gathered to redesigned a new server concept. Drawing some inspiration from the Fifth World regarding adventure quests and involving a multiverse concept, the new map was released on the 29th of december of 2016.